vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Chun-Li
Spinning Bird Kick! Chun-Li is a veteran character of the Street Fighter franchise, and a wrestler in WVGCW. She and fellow Street Fighter Cammy White formed the Tag-Team Camstrings until Chun-Li turned on her partner. It was revealed that she had died during a match on May 19th, 2013 and, despite this, continued to compete in the ring as an unknown spirit had possessed her body. In the Street Fighter franchise Chun Li first appeared in Street Fighter II as the first female character in the series and was given the nickname "first lady of fighting" due to her being the first woman featured in a fighting game. She has appeared in nearly all subsequent Street Fighter games (barring an absence in the original version of Street Fighter III), and even made cameos in other Capcom titles such as Final Fight and Mega Man 9. ''She also achieved film "stardom" in ''Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li, a movie that someone at Fox actually thought was a good idea. She's an Interpol detective that dresses in a ridiculous Chinese outfit which reveals her gigantic muscular thighs, which she's become famous for. In WVGCW Chun Li's performance in the pre-show era produced mixed results. She performed badly in her first two matches, but won a 6-woman Tag Team match with Cammy and Poison against Terra, Tifa, and Lightning. On the April 6th broadcast, she made a return in singles action, facing Lara Croft in a Last (Wo)man Standing Match and emerging victorious by knocking out Croft for a ten count following a Spinning Bird Kick. On May 2nd, Chun-Li was placed in the Gurl Gamer Championship #1 Contenders Tournament, where she would face off against Kitana. Despite being dominated for much of the early stages of the match, Chun-Li would make a comeback, unleashing a Spinning Bird Kick and 3 superplexes. Unfortunately, Kitana copied and unleashed her own version of the Spinning Bird Kick on Chun-Li, and after two more finishers, Chun-Li would get pinned, crushing her chances of contending for the Gurl Gamer Championship. Brushing off the loss, Chun-Li participated in a Fatal Four Way match on May 19th along with Samus Aran, Gruntilda Winkybunion, and relative newcomer Roll Caskett. While Jerry Lawler (and the fans with the "I <3 U" signs) was delighted to see these beauties compete, Chun-Li was able to hold her own against the other incredibly competitive WVGCW Divas, pinning Samus to eliminate her from the match first. As the match progressed, Chun-Li started taking it to Roll but Roll would have none of it, turning the match on its head by performing a devasting suplex on Chun-Li, to which the Street Fighter was unable to recover from. Chun-Li stayed unconscious, face-up in the middle of the ring, for the rest of the match, after which Roll eliminated the remaining competition and was victorious. Stunned WVGCW fans worried about Chun-Li's status, fearing that she had been fatally injured in the ring due to a stiff move by Roll, and was eventually carried backstage on a stretcher. Following the broadcast, Bryn McMahon was contacted by VCGW.net backstage, and Bryn stated that "Chun-Li was fine". After a month-long stay in the hospital, Chun-Li returned on the season finale on June 20th. Seeking to get back at Roll, she teamed up with Cammy, facing off against Roll as well as Shaundi in a tornado tag match. Strangely enough, Chun-Li chose not to go after the girl who nearly killed her, instead fighting Shaundi for the entire match. But Chun's hopes for vengeance would be dashed, because despite landing two Spinning Bird Kicks, Shaundi eventually got the pin and won the match. She would not be seen again until August 1st, where she would go up against fellow kicking enthusiast Chie Satonaka. The match would be a gruesome affair, with both competitors delivering kick after kick, and it looked like Chun-Li would pick up her second 1v1 win. However, Chie would grab her into an roll-up pin, reversing it, and then not being able to reverse it again to give herself a second loss in singles. With Chun-Li not winning a match in nearly 4 months, she attempted to reverse her fortunes on September 3rd in a match against Android 18 during a Table family reunion. Despite the best efforts of both fighters, the match managed to reach a speedy conclusion. Chun Li lay on the floor in midair as her opponent stood victorious, once again. Record Gallery Chun.PNG|Chun-Li's old outfit alphachun.PNG|Chun Li's alternate attire, based on her Street Fighter Alpha outfit. chun-li halloween vgcw.png|Chun-li's halloween alternate outfit